


Not Her Favorite

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [607]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: I wish I could figure out my mother's choices sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 December 2016  
> Word Count: 251  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: I wish I could figure out my mother's choices sometimes.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x09 "The Devil You Know." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Veronica and Abaddon. And yet, I find that I'm okay with Abaddon not being necessary to this fic.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"I am a cemetery by the moon unblessed."_  
\-- Charles Baudelaire

 

I wish I could figure out my mother's choices sometimes. All I really need is like thirty minutes in her brain, an hour tops. That should be all it takes for me to understand why she puts the prodigal son before her own flesh and blood. Shouldn't it?

I mean, I know I'm not the one who's been prophesied about for the last two millennia, but I should still matter somehow, shouldn't I? I see the evidence of how close we were when I was little, how much she loved me. It's in the photo albums and the home videos long since transferred to DVDs for posterity. I even have some memories that I know are my own, because they're different from what she tells people. 

But then there's this point of disconnect between us. Maybe it's my fault, you know? Did I become too much of a sarcastic asshole of a teenager? Was it just too difficult to try to get past my surliness? From what I've heard, Damien acted in much the same way, but she was more willing to shower her attention on him, even from afar. 

And now, when I'd like nothing more than to have my mother actually _be_ my mother, it may be too late. I'm just not perfect like her favorite child. Sometimes I wish things were different, but mostly I know that they won't be. It's just harder to accept than I thought.


End file.
